Angels up high
by Planet Mads
Summary: (Some Takari and Kenyako.) Tk's found that he is diffrent from everyone else, he's an angel. Now he has to find helo before evil can evrtake the world.(Finshed)
1. Awkening a new power

**Disclaimer **I don't own digimon and if I did I would not spend my time writing stories when I have a TV series to look after.

**Must read** Hey Maddie here, this is my first digimon fic, oh well if you don't like it then I don't blame you. It might have takari in it, and possibly taiora and mimato. I don't own digimon or any of the characters but I do own Samantha and Raven. If you want to use them though I doubt you will, please ask. Words in `these` are characters thoughts and words like * these * are my notes. I have only seen half season 2 episodes, I  just said they had a happy ending and have to check up on the digital world to make sure it's safe, and Tk is 13 in this fic nearly 14. Mimi has also moved back to Japan. This fic is mostly going to be written in Tk's point of view. On with the story. 

**Angels up high**

Takeru or known as Tk by his friends walked along the pavement scuffing his shoes, it was raining and the sky was covered by dark clouds. `perfect` Tk thought miserably `fits my mood`. School had finished a while ago and he was now walking home after a checking up on the digital world. He was worried they had found a digimon dissolving into bit's of data, before it vanished it had cried out "Darkness is coming and only one can help the one is not really who he is" `so it just happened to be looking at me when it said that, it didn't mean it was me it was talking about`.

 Tk still had an uneasy feeling when he stepped into his apartment, kicked of his shoes and dropped his bag on the floor. He was soaking wet and hadn't bothered to get his umbrella out. The apartment was spotless as usual and his mum was still at work as usual. `why had that digimon freaked me out so much I mean it wasn't me he was talking about`. He went to his room and changed * No images you dirty minded people *into a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans after he went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He sat at the table and tried to eat but found that his stomach was churning. `ok I'm going to stop worrying and put my mind at rest`. He picked himself up and walked over to the cabinet in the living room where his mum kept all her important files. After 10 minutes of searching he found his birth certificate, at the bottom of a pile at the very back of the cabinet. He pulled it out and studied it and felt like his worst nightmare had come true. He would fight the dark masters 10 times again as long as he could change what it said on that piece of paper. Tk hadn't  cried since his first trip to the digital world not when he was bullied when he was 9 or when he broke his arm when he was 10. But now he cried, silent crystal tears poured down his face and splashed onto the carpet. The place where it said birth mother did not say Nancy Takaishi but another woman's name. He dropped the certificate and pulled himself into a small ball and cried. Cried till his head hurt and his body shook and soon he fell asleep.

This was how Matt found him, he had sent an e-mail to his brother about patamon and the other digidestined's digimon but Tk's D3 was in his bedroom and he didn't hear it go off. He had come round and used the emergency key his mum had given him to get in. Upon seeing Tk he knew something was wrong picking him up Matt carried little brother into hid bedroom and place him gently in his bed. Tk woke up to the sound of dinner being made he peered round the door to see his mum making cooking. * Yes his mum not matt *

"Tk you're awake" His mum said smiling at him before the look turned to one of worry " Matt said he came round to find you had cried yourself to sleep. What's the matter?"

Tk didn't know what to say in the end he said "where's Matt?"

`If Matt knew then I'm gonna kill him`

"He had to go to band practise he said you could phone him" Tk walked over and shakily picked up the cordless and dialled Matt's number.

"hey"

"Matt?" Tk whispered into the phone

"Hiya squirt how are you?" Tk walked into his room knowing that his mum would be listening.

"Matt please tell me you didn't know I was adopted"

"You're what?" Matt practically screamed into the phone

"I take it you didn't know"

"Tk how is that possible? I mean you . . . ."

"Tk you're dinners ready" His mum cried out breaking up their conversation.

"I have to go dinner's ready" Tk told Matt wanting desperately to carry on talking to him though dreading what he would ask.

"I heard I'll talk to you tomorrow at the meeting, bye."

"bye" He pressed the button and walked out of his room and put the phone down, before going and sitting at the table. They ate the food in silence as Nancy knew that Tk would open up to her when he was ready.

"That was great mum" `Don't you mean Nancy` His mind screamed at him. Tk bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out in confusion.

"Thank you, now why don't you go to bed, you look like you could use some sleep." Tk nodded his head and went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of white pyjamas. He lay there for hours running the same thing over and over in his mind. `I'm adopted`

        Tk woke up to feel the sun dancing on his face, he pushed himself out of bed and for a few seconds forgot why he felt like his world had just been thrown into a dustbin. * Does that make sense? Oh well * But it soon came back and Tk didn't know what to think, one question kept popping up in his mind. `who am I?`. He thought about that question when as he got dressed, as he ate his breakfast and all the way to Odaiba park. When I reached our spot Tai, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Cody, Davis, Yolei and ken were there. * If you have ever seen the digimon movie Tai, Izzy and Sora are wearing what they wore in that and Joe, Cody, Ken, Davis and Mimi are wearing their normal clothes. For those that don't know.* Tai was wearing a green t-shirt and brown shorts, Sora a dark blue top and light blue skirt, Izzy a green shirt, orange t-shirt and blue trousers, Matt a black t-shirt and jeans * for the future *, Mimi a white skirt and a half blue, half red top with a star in the middle, Joe a white shirt and a blue jacket with grey trousers, Cody  a long sleeved top and trousers both brown, Davis that fire jacket and blue top and  brown shorts, Yolei a purple skirt and white blouse, ken grey top and trousers * I couldn't be bothered to think of anything else * Kari a light pink t-shirt and white trousers.   

"Do you know where Matt is Tk?" Tai asked.

"Sorry" Tk said in the most cheerful voice he could.

"ok, then so Izzy how late did Joe say he was gonna be?" Tai said as he tapped Izzy on the shoulder to try and get his attention away from his Yellow * pineapple * computer.

"um" Izzy said " He should be arriving in 5 minutes" He said before turning back to typing on his computer. Everyone chatted apart from Tk who sat with his back against a tree, with a distant look on his face. Joe soon arrived but Matt didn't.

"Do you think we should start without Matt everyone?" Mimi asked. "I guess we'll have to" Izzy said  looking around the park "We can fill him in when he arrives." Tk suddenly remembered why they were here, they had left their digimon in the digital world for the night to make sure nothing happened. Matt was supposed to send him an e-mail about patamon, though he hadn't checked his D3 yet. 

"Well" Izzy said snapping Tk out of his train of thoughts "Are digimon are all fine and nothing had happened, so they'll come home tonight, but we should check the digiworld out ourselves."

"Sorry I'm late" Matt came running over "I was talking to my dad." Tk stomach plummeted his head was screaming no at him. But he had noticed the glance that Matt had given him.

        After another long trip to the digital world with nothing happening the children were heading for a pizza. "Tk are you ok?" patamon asked for the twentieth time that day. "I'm fine – no actually I have  bit of a headache I think I'll go home"  Tk lied, ` I hate lying, but I have to if Matt talked to dad mum must know and I need to talk to her.`

Matt spun round and looked Tk directly in the eye, Tk dropped his gaze to the floor. " You didn't seem quite with it today kiddo I hope you feel better."

"thanks Tai, bye everyone" With that Tk turned on his heel and left as soon as they were out of hearing range patamon flew in front of Tk and in a commanding tone said "ok You might not want to tell me what the matter is but you are going to"

"alright" and with that Tk launched into explaining why he was upset, Patamon didn't understand completely but understood enough. Tk climbed the stairs leading to his apartment, when he got there he pulled his keys out and opened his front door. Stepping in he kicked his shoes off and dumped his back pack on the floor after letting patamon out.

"Tk?" a strained voice called out "Mum is that you?" His mum's head popped round the corner, her face had a very worried look on it. "Tk we need to talk!"

        5 minutes later Tk and his mum were sitting at the table with cups of tea in front of them and patamon asleep on the coach.

"Tk I understand that you're upset –"

"Mum let me talk first, I am upset that you didn't tell me but I know that you must have a reason. Also if you have any information about my parents I would like to know." She smiled at him.

"Yes I have a reason, I was worried that you would feel that you weren't part of the family and would feel left out. I don't have any information about your parents apart from the fact that your mother died during child birth, but I was given a necklace that she gave to you before she died." Nancy pushed her chair and went to her bedroom, she returned a few minutes later with a box, inside was a piece of amber on a chain. She handed the box to Tk. "Yours" she whispered, Tk unable to speak took the box and nodded his thanks.

        Hours later Tk was sitting in his secret place it was a cherry tree in a corner of the park that was overgrown and no one ever visited. He sat there letting the moonlight reflect of his necklace. He found out that if you stared into the very centre you could see a pair of wings inside. It was well past midnight when he picked up patamons sleeping form and headed home. His mum was asleep at the table when he got home, she had obviously been worried. He sighed before heading to bed. Next day was Sunday, his mum had an emergency report, Tk moped around the house. Patamon knew he needed time to think so he left him alone. Tk didn't answer the door when the bell rang. 

"Tk why didn't you answer the door?" He looked up Matt and the rest of the group were standing there. He stared at them his eyes held pain before he looked down and said " sorry I didn't hear the bell." Matt sat down opposite "Hey I know you're upset –"

"No it's not that, I'm confused about something else but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly, now what are you here for?"

"we're here to ask you if you wanna come to the digital world with us"

"sure do, let's go"

        It was half an hour later the group had been wandering around seeing if they could find anything wrong. They hadn't and were heading towards a cliff because Kari wanted a photo of the sea. When from below them floated up Daemon. "Hello children nice to see you again."

"What how did you get out of the dark ocean?" Davis said looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"I told you I would be back and now for the dark spore" * I have only seen up to the episode called the duel of wargreymon so I don't know if anything happened about the dark spore *

"If you even think that you're going to get your hands on Ken you've got another thing coming" Tk yelled, he was the first to recover from the shock and his outburst woke everyone up.

"Let's do it" Tai cried out.

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

 Patamon digivolve to Angemon

Agumon warp digivolve to wargreymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon

Tentamon digivolve to kabuterimon

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon

Palmon digivolve to Togemon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Veemon digivolve to Exveemon

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Armadillamon digivolve to Ankylomon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

The 12 digimon circled Daemon until Wargreymon flew forward punching daemon causing the dark digimon to wince slightly before he sent Wargreymon flying into a tree. One by one the digimon attacked him and each one was sent flying. "Everyone" Angemon called out "Attack together." Wargreymon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon in front, MetalGarurumon, Ankylomon and Exveemon behind, Angemon, Togemon and Stingmon to Daemon's right and Angewomon ,Ikkakumon and Aquilamon to his right. They charged but before they could reach him Daemon launched out "Darkness wave." A wave of black electricity hit the digimon sending them backwards, Exveemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon and Stingmon Dedigivolved. The remaining 8 digimon attacked but they didn't leave a scratch on him. Daemon launched himself up and cried "Dark ice" Shards of what seem to be black glass showered on the group making the 8 digimon dedigivolve and sending the digidestined to fly backwards and for their clothes to be ripped. They lay there dazed and in pain Daemon towering over them. "Prepare to die and the first shall be you ken, as I need that dark spore." "Leave him alone" Tk said pushing himself up and staring at Daemon " Go back to where you came from." "Somehow I don't think so" Daemon turned around to face Ken and raised his claws and shot a dark ball of energy at him. Tk jumped forward in front of him ready to take the blast when a shield of yellow light protected them. Ken looked round stunned, "What happened?" Ken asked puzzled. Tk didn't answer, he simply pulled his necklace out which was glowing gold and stared. 

Daemon roared in anger and turned towards Kari and shot some more "Dark ice" at her. "Kari!" Tk yelled "Look out." She stood there petrified and when the energy was a metre from her. Tk who was running towards her suddenly stopped and his body enveloped in a golden light. When it had vanished Tk was floating there, a pair of golden wings coming out of his back, a golden aura surrounding him. Within 2 seconds Tk had flown behind Kari and pulled her into his arms and took of into the air. Dropping her beside Tai he took of to fight Daemon. He hovered in front him, and then threw his fist at Daemon sending him into the air. Tk appeared behind Daemon and kicked him to the ground. He then hovered over him "Give up and tell us why the dark spore is so important." 

"Never"

"Fine then you give me no other choice" With that Tk raised his hands and a stream of yellow light shoot out and hit Daemon as he dissolved he cried out "My master shall avenge me"

            Tk's wings disappeared in a burst of yellow light and he fell to the ground and landed with a soft thump. Matt gently rolled his little brother over who was unconscious, he then picked him up. "Let's get out of here" Matt said with a sigh. They all went to Tk house put lay Tk down on the sofa and covered Tk with a Blanket. "What happened to Tk?" Mimi whispered, "well we will have to find out?" Matt answered. Joe placed a wet cloth on Tk's head to keep him cool. Half an hour later Tk was still asleep, this was when Nancy arrived home. "Matt what are you and the others doing here?" She asked a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"We are here because Tk got hurt —"

"Hurt? Is he alright, are you all ok?" Her tone rising in distress.

"Yes but I want to talk —"

"Matt not now, why don't you and the others go home" With that she shooed them out and put Tk to bed. 

Tk had dream that night, a lady stood there dressed in a long sleeved pastel pink dress, she had long blonde hair which went a bit past her waist, her eyes were a piercing ice blue. "Don't leave me Aaron?" She cried out a pale face was tear stained.* Aaron is pronounced Airon * "Rose darling, I wish I didn't have to, but you know that if I do not return then I can not help save this world and you" An angel was descending he wore a robe of white and had short, messy ginger blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. He reached out and ran a finger down the woman's face. "I love you never forget that, I shall return to you and our souls will become one again." "I wont forget and I shall be waiting till the day I die." He kissed her gently and pulled a necklace from around his neck and put it in her hands and took of into the sky. The picture faded and a new one appeared, the same lady holding two blonde babies in her arms. She was lying in a hospital bed "here" she whispered to them "Takeru you get your dad's necklace and Samantha you get the ring your dad gave me." She then put the two babies in their cots and placed an amber necklace beside the boy and a gold ring with a stone the same colour as the woman's eyes beside the girl. "I love you" She whispered to the two small children before laying down to sleep. The image faded again and two doctors in white coats the first had short brown hair and the second had long red hair tied back into a ponytail, The brown haired man spoke "She didn't go to the doctor's and get medicine and it was to late when we fond out." The red haired man nodded a grim look on his face "We will need to find a home for the twins Takeru and Samantha."

"They are now 4 months old, we should get them to the adoption home." A nurse ran up, her fading blonde hair now turning to grey billowing out behind her, she had a smile on her face. "A Mrs Ishida has been admiring Takeru and has asked to see him Ben." "Wonderful May I shall go see her." The two men took off, they met Mr and Mrs Ishida and their 3 year old son who had just had some jabs. They talked and held the boy, before they agreed to adopt him. "Would you like to adopt his —" "Sorry I need to speak Ben" May pulled Ben "Samantha has been adopted" "Alright" he turned to the parents, "Now if you would come this way I have some adoption papers that you will need to fill in . . ." His voice was fading away and so was the picture. Tk woke up with a start so now he knew who he was.

Tk couldn't get back to sleep, so he pulled his clothes on and went out for a walk. `Ok so it's 2am not the best time for a walk.` Tk was walking around in Odaiba park, the moonlight was flittering through gaps in the leaves as he made his way to his special tree. `So I'm half angel that would explain it` Tk threw himself at the base of the tree and pulled his knees up and under his chin. `Why? How come I can feel darkness? What's happened to me, being half angel may be why I've got wings but my eyesight I can see what other people can't. I can hear the wind whisper. What's happening?`

        The wind picked up and the leaves began to dance. Tk looked up and two figures stood in front of him both were wearing long sleeved dresses that stopped just above his knees that seemed to sparkle like the stars, they were both bare foot. The first one had waist length midnight black hair that swayed in front of her pale face riding the wind, her violet eyes stared at Tk taking in his image. She had a pair of lilac wings, covered slightly by her hair. The second had blonde hair that went a little past her  shoulders and curved inwards, her sparkling blue eyes bore into Tk, a pair of golden wings came through her dress. The girl with black hair spoke first her words had an a gentle touch to them, "Hello Takeru, My name is Raven" The second girl spoke and as she did he felt that he had known her all his life, "My name is Samantha, call me Sammie we are here to show you something" "Samantha?" `This was Samantha, his twin?` "Yeah that would be me?" Tk had pushed himself off the floor and was staring at her, "Samantha, as in my twin Samantha?" That took them by surprise they stood there paralysed for a few seconds before, "How on earth did you know that?" "I had a vision on how we were separated"

"Well that helps, so you do know you are half angel right?" Raven asked, Tk nodded. The two girls seemed to suddenly lose their mysterious touch, they still had an angelic air about them but they seemed more like normal teenagers now. "Well, if you could follow us we shall take you to the angel headquarters." The two girls took of into the sky and turned around waiting for Tk to follow. "I don't know how to make my wings come out , I mean it only has happened once before." "Well you use your necklace." Tk pulled the necklace out from under his shirt, he wrapped his hands around it and shut his eyes. A bright flash of light and Tk was hovering above the ground. 

The three of them flew of into the sky, they chatted as they went along and soon got to know each other. "Can I ask you two a couple of question?" "Sure" "Well, how do we get to this 'Angel headquarters' and Sammie did Aaron survive the war or whatever it was" "yeah, but he was destroyed on our 2nd Birthday" "Oh ok" Tk didn't know how to react to that piece of information `Destroyed?` Raven noticed Tk's confused look and explained "Being destroyed is kinda like dieing but angel style, you see being destroyed is like a digimon dieing. There data would fly away but instead of coming back it goes and becomes part of nature." "And the angel headquarters is in the angel dimension,  which is alongside the digiworld and another world." "Ok I got that but what IS the angel dimension?" "Well when you die you go there and live happily ever after, but there are a race of angels that have special powers and protect the others to keep evil under control, so they are happy" "So is there always some type of evil about?" "No" Raven said "There isn't usually the um higher race of angels just lie back and live with the other angel happily" "But every now and then some devil or evil creature starts getting big headed and try's to rule the world" The talk carried on from there until , they got to a cloud that didn't seem to move. Raven waved her hand in front of it and a golden portal opened. She turned to Tk and said "Only an angel can open or a person with enough angel blood" "I take it that Samantha and me can open it?" "Sure can now let's go" and with that they turned and flew through. 

Tk's jaw nearly dropped, the city they were in was beautiful there were little white cottages with thatched roofs with flowers and all kind of plants growing up them. They had neat little gardens with small, neat little hedges all the way round. You would have thought that because everyone could fly there would be one big path, right? Wrong! "They have the roads for carting big obstacles around like cavalry." Raven explained, the pair led Tk to a huge domed building, it was white and had two beautifully decorated pillars holding up the entrance, the roof was gold. They went in after showing their passes to the guards they led him through passage way after passage way and soon came to some doors. They pushed them open and entered a row of angels all different 

ages sat there staring at them. `I feel like an animal in a zoo, I hope we leave quickly. "Seraph, we have found Takeru and brought him to the angelic lands" Raven had the more angelic, mysterious voice on again. An angel more into him he was old he had long flowing white hair and beard, you would have thought him weak and pathetic if it had not been for his eyes. His brown eyes sparkled with strength, purity and wisdom, he looked like the kinda person who would care for you and be there when you had a problem. He stood up and you could see his pale blue wings that were now fading to a grey, he spread his arms wide and said, "Takeru it is nice for you to join us, we hope you will aid us in our fight against the evil that is trying to overcome us and the worlds light." `Why me? What is so special about me?` "Um, could have a few question answered before I make a decision"

"Certainly ask away?" "Well, I was wondering why you are asking me to help, and why suddenly after now when you could have gotten in contact with me before" "Yes good questions and I shall answer, after the war we managed to get your sister out of the hospital but we did not manage to get you. We planned on getting you later but another war broke out for two years and by that time you had settled in and we could not take you away. We are asking you to help because you are the son of the strongest angel to live, Anymore questions?" "Yes, just because I'm his son doesn't mean I have all his powers right, what will I have to do to control the power's I have? Also a digimon by the name of Daemon seemed to know my power's and he wanted the dark spore that as placed inside my friend, why?" "Yes, child  you shall have to train to control the powers you have, I believe that you and your sister share half and half of what your farther had. Daemon was an angel once but he fell he was exiled and he managed to get to the digital world were he killed many digimon and instead of letting their data fly away he absorbed them, he absorbed so much that he became part digimon and gave himself the name Daemon. He wanted to rule the angel and human world, and he wanted something pure evil that could help him. I now believe the person that created this dark spore didn't know how much power it hold's and Daemon was trying to get it to rule the world. Other's shall be after it soon, we must make sure that you're friend is safe. Now Tk do you wish to help us?" "I will help you, as long as you promise that Ken my friend will be safe." "You can personally make sure that he is safe after you have done some training." "Alright I agree." "So Samantha and Raven please take Takeru to a dormitory and help him around." They turned and left, "Ahhhhhh why do people have to call me Samantha why not Sammie" Sammie said as they walked down the corridor, Raven sighed.

They made their way through the cobbled streets to a white building it had 4 floors and the first 2 floor's had huge square windows with gold trimmings, the other 2 floors had a lot smaller and more private windows witch were circular and also had golden trimmings. "This is the training building Takeru, and the dormitory, you'll spend a lot of time here." Raven explained, "Okay and can you not call me Takeru I hate my name?" "You're just like Sammie" Raven said shaking her head, as she led them through the doors. "Hmph, so what do you want us to call you?" "Tk please" "Sure Tk it is!" Tk now looked round him, the floor was carpeted in a rich red and the walls were white with golden symbols all over it. 

They reached a room and knocked, "Enter" an old voice called out. The three stepped into the room , it had a beige carpet and wooden panelled walls, there were 2 cupboards on the right wall and some shelves on the left. At the far end was a desk and three chairs in front of it. A lady sat in a huge red chair that looked like it should belong to a king, the lady had a withered face and white hair pulled into a tight bun, a pair of round spectacles on her nose. Her wrinkled hands were busy sorting through some files, she stopped and pulled out a file. "Takeru Mitsukai, adopted name Takaishi" "Yeah, that's me" Tk said in a meek voice, "You have 6 months training before you must leave, should be easy as it took that amount of time to train your sister. Who is now learning in the cupid category." Tk turned and stared at Sammie, _explain later _she mouthed, Tk nodded in response. "Um" Raven started "Mrs Tegowai is it possible for Tk to get a room near us?" "So you would like to be called Tk?" she said looking Tk over, "Yes please" She seemed to think about it before deciding. "Well it's a better name then some" she said glancing at Sammie "You can have a room near them as you are knew  here." She then bent over her work again, they turned to leave when "You'll need the key, you're in room 34." She then threw them a gold key, which Tk caught.

 "Yeah, you're next to us!" Sammie said jumping up and down slightly. "Well why don't we go change and have some lunch before we go shopping." Raven suggested Sammie nodded but Tk was confused, "It's lunch already?" "Yep, you see our world has a different time to yours, we are twice as fast so 1 week in the real world is 2 weeks in ours ." "Oh I get it, but why are we going shopping?" "Because silly, you need some angel clothes!" "I don't have any money and I don't suppose they take my money even if I did have some" "That is were you are wrong, you see our dad knew that one day you would come to the angel world so he left you some angel money." Sammie said a smile on her face, "So we will go change and you can check out your room."

The two girls headed in to room 33, and Tk stepped into room 34. It had light blue carpet and white walls there was a four poster bed in the right hand corner with dark blue covers. There was a bedside table beside it, on the opposite wall was a wardrobe which was on the right hand side of a door. On the left hand side was a music system with a shelf above with a few cds, a dark blue bean bag chair was at the foot of Tk's bed.  Inside the door was a small bathroom, with a black and white tiled floor. There was a knock on his door, and Sammie and Raven poked their heads around. "Nice room, you're lucky you got a good one" Raven commented. "Hey, I'm sorry to ask you another question but what about my mum and friends they will probably get the police to look for me?" "Well we will have to talk to Mrs Tegowai about that on our way out." Tk nodded and stepped out the room, Raven was wearing a pair or purple flares, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue trainers, Sammie was wearing a pair of huge magenta flares that you could only just see the tips of her light pink buffalos poking out of she wore a white strappy top with lilac butterflies on it. They headed down to Mrs Tegowai's room, they knocked on her door, "Enter" they stepped inside "Yes what is it?" She asked "Um, Tk was wondering about his family?" Sammie said timidly "Ah yes, I was going to call him to write a letter telling your parents." "Uh Mrs Tegowai I'm not sure if they will believe him if Tk says he's an angel." "Child you have a lot to learn." Mrs Tegowai said shacking her head, she handed Tk a pen and paper.

        _Mum,_

                 Please don't worry about me I'm fine, I'll be away for quite a few month's though. I will come home and I'm in safe hands, don't think I'm running away, because I'm not. I love you, Matt and dad. Just because we're not a blood family doesn't mean that you're not my family at heart. Tell Davis and Ken I'm sorry that I have to miss their game, but tell them if you hope hard enough and believe in yourself then you can achieve anything .

              Tk 

She took the letter off him, "It will be on your kitchen table when she wakes up." Tk nodded and they left, "Time for lunch" Sammie said grabbing Tk's and Raven's hands and dragging them outside.

        An hour later they were sitting outside a café finishing their milkshakes. 

"Yum, angel food is delicious" Tk said lying back in his chair, "Yup, but there's no time to relax we have serious shopping to do."  Raven said standing up Sammie and Tk followed suit, and they headed for the shops. 2 hours and 20 shops later they arrived back. "I hate shopping!" Tk said collapsing on his bed, Raven looked round and headed for the bean bag chair and Sammie sat on the end of Tk's bed. "Well Tk why don't you go put your clothes away and then we shall have some fun." The 3 then pushed themselves off the bed and the 2 girls headed out the room and Tk began to put his clothes away. After finishing tidying, Tk went and knocked on the girls door, they came out and the 3 headed out to have some dinner. They went out to Raven and Sammie's favourite restaurant. When they had finished eating they went back to their dorm's to sleep as dimension travelling is very tiring.

****6 months later****

A boy stood there dressed in armour opposite him was 5 men also in armour, 1 man in the centre raised his sword and the 5 circled the boy, the leader of the group made a discreet signal to attack the boy. But not discreet enough, as the figures charged the boy lashed out. The first two to reach him  were on his left and right his sword swung from right to left and hit both in the stomach, to send them crashing into the wall. One behind him raised their blade and brought it down on his head but instead it met metal and the two swords clashed together before the boy's opponent joined the other two, the last two attacked together and slashed at the boy, his stomach, his head, his back, his arm, his leg each and every move was blocked. A bored look crossed the boy's face and the two brought their swords up and threw them forward each heading to the boy's shoulders. One hand on the floor, he kicked out with both his legs landing powerful blows on the men's stomachs he then brought the blunt end of the sword over both of their heads and knocked them out. He blew a stray strand of golden blonde hair out of his eyes and lowered his sword. Clapping sounded and a man walked forward, his brown hair was gelled back and he beamed at the blonde headed boy. "Wonderful Tk, wonderful you have passed with an amazingly high score. For one that has only recently come to this world."  Tk nodded his thanks, "You may go back and change but remember the Seraph wishes to speak to you, your sister and Raven." Tk nodded again before pulling his armour off, and heading out the room. He pulled his key out and opened the door, he headed for the shower. He stood under the cold water for quite some time before stepping out and changing his favourite clothes were presently drying , so he pulled a pair of black trousers on and a blue shirt that nearly matched his eyes, he ran a brush through his hair before knocking on Sammie's and Raven's door. "Hey, are you 2 ready? We have to go." Tk asked through the door, the two came out in their normal wear. "Sure are, did ya pass the test?" Sammie said stepping out the door, Tk nodded and the pair beamed at Tk. "Well done." Raven said as she locked the door, "Yep I'm sure you kicked their asses!" Sammie told Tk, Tk smiled in response and started walking down the corridor. The three where at the angel head q in 5 minutes, they entered all of them a bit nervous. 

"It's nice of you to join us on this sunny day, but you are not hear to talk about the weather. Shall e get down to business?"

"You are all trained fighters, very strong trained fighters some of the most strongest fighters yet. That is why we have chosen you 3 for a mission. Now you all now of the akutenshi race *akutenshi = evil angel* who are known to most peoples as devils, they rule the underworld were people who lead evil and cruel lives go to after death. The akutenshi want to take over the angel and human world, but they need more power to break through the gateway to our world, that is why they are after the dark spore we believe that they have a machine or weapon that when they place the dark spore inside they shall have all the power that they need."

"We understand that Seraph but we don't know why they just don't try to take over the human world now." Sammie said voicing all their opinions, "As long as we are safe and have our weapons we can protect them human world, they need to destroy our sources to be able to take over the human world. Now we shall understand if you don't want to be a part of this mission but, do you want to?" The three looked at each other then turned back and nodded their heads. "Very well then, you shall go and protect the boy that holds the dark spore. You start tomorrow morning."

****next morning****

Tk, Raven and Sammie floated in front of the portal to the human world. Sammie and Raven wore long moon white dresses that stopped at their ankles, their shoes were a sparkling silver and seeped to be made of the same flowing material as their dresses. Tk wore a pair of baggy white trousers and a lose white hoodie, and a pair of white shoes and no white hat. "Let's go kick some ass!" Sammie yelled and the 3 flew through the golden gates and into the human dimension.

****Digital world****

The digidestined were wandering around the digital world, they had just visited Gennai, Patamon was miserable without Tk. Even if he was the only one that believed Tk was ok and that he would return, he was still felling ill and incomplete without him and was staying with Gennai to see if their old friend could help him feel a bit better. They were all down but Matt and Kari the most. `Tk where are you?` Kari sighed no more news from Tk only that one note he had left on the kitchen table. A sudden rumble caught their attention the ground began to shake, they looked up and on the horizon was what seemed to be a dark cloud. It was coming towards them at a fast pace soon they could make out the shapes of some kind of dark beasts. "RUN!" Tai yelled the group turned and bolted for the nearest TV. Bolts of black electricity soared through the air and landed in front of them creating a huge cavern, before they could get their digimon to digivolve the creatures flew at the scratching at the digidestined's clothes and hair, their digimon were being knocked about. About 25 were trying to lift Ken into the air, when "Put him down."

        In front of Kari were three angels. Angels? Kari did a double check yep two girls and one boy. They now stood in front of the digidestined protecting them from the dark beings.

***********************************************************************

        The three took a good look at the angunahitobito, they were small black creatures with leathery skin. They leaned forward on their hunches like a gorilla does. They had narrowed bluey brown eyes and a small pair of wings. Their tails hit the ground with thirst for blood, making holes in the ground with the spike on the end. The three angels drew their weapons , and stood their eyes fixed, the wind blew about their robes and hair. Both groups understood each other, they knew that both wanted death, `but only you will die` Tk thought mercy long ago had left him. With an ear splitting screech the angunahitobito's launched themselves at the angels, in a matter of three seconds 6 creatures lay on the ground. Sliced in half, dark navy blue blood staining the green grass. Still they came raising their sharp claws and raining down on the three, swords flew slicing twirling killing each creature that was dumb enough to attack them. It was over in a minute dark bodies lay scattered across the ground. Tk let out a breath of air, his friends were safe for now, but when would the next evil strike? Silence filled the air, then the wind lashed out yet again throwing Tk's hood back.

Kari choked, she could recognise that blonde hair anywhere even if the person had their back to her.

"Tk is that you?"

The boy spun around and faced her and his blue eyes held Kari's. Kari nearly cried out, here Tk was safe and sound, kicking butt and an . . . . . angel? She then looked into those deep ocean blue eyes and found herself memorized, Tk gave her a small smile and whispered "Hai, it's me." Matt shifted beside Kari and fixed Tk with a stare.

"What the h**l happened to you?"

"That's not a very nice approach." A girl with blonde hair said, she had an angry edge to her voice.

"Yeah well, what did you do to my brother?"

"Nothing"

"Then why does to look like you?"

"Because he's my ---

"There not ready for that yet" Tk hissed as he removed his hand from her mouth, "One step at a time." 

He then turned to face Kari and the others, he was nervous and there was no denying it and he had to tell them but . . . . . . . . how would they take it ?

"First up this is Raven and Sammie, they're my new friends."

"What did they do to you?" Matt persisted, Tk sighed he knew Matt was stubborn and at this moment in time he wished he could strangle his brother. But the whole point of this mission was to protect him and the others.

"They did nothing but help me, and now I must help you and the other digidestined." Cody piped up, his bright green eyes stared at Tk. 

"Tk . . um . . . what are you?"

"An angel what does it look like?" *Does that make sense?*

"Well . . er . . what are you . . um . . doing here, if you are an angel?"

"Protecting you because an evil hoard of demons are after you." The group of astonished digidestined now gave Sammie a weird look. "You know Sammie that could have been rephrased much better." Tk said rather annoyed, now he was worried they had to understand and scaring them wasn't a good idea. "Ok, ignore Sammie there is something evil out there that you can't fight and it's after Ken and out to kill the rest of you. We are here to protect you and the rest of the world. We can't really tell you more than that apart from be careful. C ya soon." The three then took off into the sky, "Oh" Raven called out "And don't tell anyone bout us."

        As soon as they were out of sight the three angels muttered "Inbijiburu" and headed back to where the digidestined were making their way back to the human world .Following them threw their own portal the angels followed the digidestined to their homes. Meeting beneath the tree, the angels decided what to do. "One of us should be guarding Ken at all times" Raven said "Tk I think you should do that. Also who else is close to him? Me and Sammie can spend most of our time protecting them but make rounds on everyone else."

"Um, he kinda likes Yolei a lot, and Davis is one of is best friends."

"He likes Yolei, the purple haired girl?" Sammie said happily, "Yeah but you say anything or do anything and you will die Sammie!"

"Me interfere never! Tk where on earth did you get an idea like that?" She said trying to pull an I'm innocent face. Raven glowered at Sammie, then turned to Tk and said "Go and protect him, I think it would be better if we communicate over telepathy." Tk nodded and took of towards Ken's house while Sammie and Raven went to Yolei's and Davis's houses.

Thanxs for reading. If you were wondering Angunahitobito means dark souls and Inbijiburu means invisible. I hope you like this and don't think it's a load of rubbish. Well if you review know that I will seriously appreciate you. TTFN.J


	2. Finding out the works

Authors notes: This chapter is gonna be shorter than the first. It contains slight, slight meaning one small hint of Kenyako. And a bit of brotherly stuff yet again a small amount. And if anyone that has Tk/Matt brotherly stuff that I haven't read please tell me so I can read it. I need more of those stories and if you don't like it and dare insult it I shall hate you! As Takari and Matt/Tk stuff is my no1 stories so you know don't insult.

Disclaimer: If you need to see a disclaimer then it's on chapter one.

Angels up high chapter two

        Tk sighed and shut his eyes, sending a message to Sammie, _They should be here. What do you think could have happened?_

They had now been protecting Ken and the others secretly for three months. Different creatures were sent each time and were defeated _every _time. They never seemed to give up though, and they were getting slightly stronger each time. The seraph had decided that it would be better if the three of them were to go and spy for the ahps, better known as the angel, human protection society. Other angels were coming to taker their place, and were supposed to arrive a while ago. Sammie's thoughts entered Tk's head, _Attacked? Collapsed? I don't know, just keep an eye out for them. _ Tk sat down on the roof top of Ken Ichijouji 's apartment complex. The stars in the velvety blue sky were like sparkling diamonds. Tk sensed three powers, three very strong powers yet they were good and pure. He looked up and saw them, though no one else could see them. Only invisible angels can see invisible angels, Tk smiled and sent out a message. _I can see them! Good, Tk ask them if it's safe for us to leave our posts. _Tk smiled, and stepped up to the edge where the angels had landed. "Hello Tk, my name is Peter" an angel started "The other two shall go to their posts and Samantha and Raven shall come here and I will explain what you have to do." Tk nodded and surveyed the angel, he was a male and in his mid thirties, he had short red hair and brown eyes. Tk turned to greet the other two, but they were gone. Five minutes later and Sammie and Raven had joined them. "Right now you three." Peter started "The seraph and the rest of the high council think it would be a good idea if you went and investigated what they would are planning to use the dark spore for. And if you can, stop their plan." "No problem, you can count on us!" Raven said, and with that the three took off.

****eight hours later****

TK, Sammie and Raven were flying low over the digital world. Recently over the past three months there had been alerts that parts of the digital world were being attacked. The ahps had worked out that some of the underworld's minions were attacking the digital world to bring the digidestined there. Knowing that Ken would come and then they could capture him. The ahps had worked hard to block the signals for help to the digidestined, and had tried to get rid of the oncoming attacks. Now they had to try and find out what they needed the dark spore for. They stopped at the edge of the forest, which once used to be the middle not that long ago.  Stepping onto the charred floor they snuck forward, and ended up hiding behind a half burnt down house. A small village known as the petite village, used to lived in the middle of this forest, it was known as the petite village because of the small digimon that used to live there but they were driven out or destroyed. It now had a lot of evil activity coming in and out of it, other angels had tried to get in and been caught, most managed to escape but two were still missing. That was one of the things they had to do, save them if they had not already been killed. It seemed that the inhabitance were black and grey wolves, they had red eyes and stood on their hind legs. *There kinda like WereGarurumon but evil.* They wore a pair of black trousers and carried what looked like a type of gun at their hip. The ground was charred and littered with debris, green tents were set up in between the remaining houses. The wolves were hauling around huge crates. They looked at each other and nodded, they had to find out what was in those crates. Creeping closer they then hid behind one of the crates, and looked out. One figure was standing in front of a gigantic tent, he wore a hooded black cloak. His gloved hands held  a clip board and was checking of which crates went in. They turned round so that their backs were to the crates. "We'll wait till night and then see what we can do." Raven whispered, the other two nodded and they snuck away, once deep into the forest they removed their invisibility shields. "Why don't we camp here for the night." Sammie suggested, Tk nodded and they sat down and Raven removed the bag from her shoulder. Opening it up she took out some food, Sammie and Tk then began to light a small fire. They eat some angelic bread, which was especially good for travailing as it filled you up fast. The three then rested, before setting off at midnight.

They snuck to the crate they had hidden behind before and noted that there was only one guard protecting the tent. After sitting there for a few hours they had realised that they changed every hour and in those brief ten seconds they could get in. It was now 3.55am, in five minutes the guard would turn and walk away into a tent, and then another one would walk out. In those ten seconds they had to get inside the tent without the wolves seeing or smelling them. Five minutes passed and the guard was beginning to walk. . . . . . . quarter way . . . . . . . . half way! The three flew forward silently, reaching the flap they stopped. Raven put her hands up and whispered "soyokaze!" A gentle yet strong breeze blew across the camp from Raven's hands. The tent of the flap opened and they disappeared inside, just as the guard made it to it's post. It sniffed the air, Sammie and Tk stood just behind the door and put their hands up, "Mochi Saguridasu." Raven smiled at the two and turned to the crates, now that Tk and Sammie were blocking their smell Raven could look around without worrying of getting caught. Tk watched as Raven started to study the boxes. They were sorted into different areas, Raven went round and noted down all the categories and some of the main parts in each category. "Raven" Sammie hissed "We have to leave in five minutes, hurry up!" Tk nodded to show that he agreed, beads of sweat were working there way down his neck. His whole body was shaking with exhaustion and he was worried that he was going to lose it, and give away their place. "One hour." Raven whispered as she peeked through a gap in the curtains, the guard was walking away. She nodded her head to Sammie and Tk and muttered "soyokaze" before slipping out the tent with Sammie and Tk at her heels. Taking to the air as quickly as possible. Once back to their campsite, Tk and Sammie collapsed, Raven rummaged through her bag and pulled a small bottle out. "Open up" she commanded Tk and Sammie, after giving them two drops each she began to get food ready.

Two days later and Tk and Sammie had recovered, and they were ready for action. The three had worked out that the materials were parts of a machine, what the machine was for they had no idea. "I think we, should check out the main _things _tent." Sammie said at breakfast.

"You mean the one in the cloak?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will have some information."

"It's worth a shoot, what do you think Raven?" Raven who had been in deep thought since Sammie had started talking looked up and smiled, "Let's go and be the nosey teenagers we are."

*****Midnight*****

        Tk sighed as he flew over to a crate on the very edge of the  wolves camp. Raven had come up with a plan. Sammie was supposed to accidentally on purpose get found. She was then supposed to create a huge uproar and then him and Raven were supposed to sneak into the tent and get some information about that machine. Him and Raven started to fly forward round to the right, when they could get as close to the tent as possible they nodded to Sammie. She snuck closer to the big tent and then sidestepped a couple of times to the right closer to a guard and became visible, "Opps." She said flashing the guard a smile, before taking off into the air. Raven and Tk watched Sammie for a second as she dodged the guards attacks, before noting that the being in the cape had left his tent they slipped inside. The tent had a bed in the right hand corner with a huge red bag beside it. Over in the corner was what looked like an art easel, on it was a picture. At one end there was a glass case to contain something, obviously the dark spore. There was a tube attached which led to a what looked like some kind of boiler and a small glass tank attached to it. At the bottom of the tank was a small tube which led into a basin, that was above a cover belt that had small bottles on it. "I don't understand" Raven whispered "What are they going to do?" Tk shook his head, "Dunno, just get the pictures and turn the page maybe there's more." She nodded and pulled her angel camera out and took a photo of the page and turned to the next . . . . . nothing. Tk studied the room then noticed something sticking out behind the pad, pulling it out he opened it out. Inside was a letter, Raven snatched it and began to read it put then came the signal, "Ouch, that hurt you overgrown puppy!" Tk shook his head and took Raven's camera off her and snapped a couple of picture of the letter, before putting it back and stepping out to come face to face with the being. Tk and Raven froze, it reeked of pure evil. Tk sidestepped to the right dragging Raven with him, he turned his cloaked face towards them. Then pushed the flap of his tent open and went inside. Tk and Raven let out a breath of air that they had been holding the entire time once they were in the air. Once back they found Sammie tending to a cut on her arm. "Got it?" Raven smiled and started to help Sammie with her arm. Tk took out the angel camera, the wonderful thing about these camera's was that they had unlimited storage space and you could press _print_ anytime and it would print the ones you selected. Pressing the button he left the camera on a nearby tree stump and headed over to Raven who was handing out food. After eating Tk went back and picked up the photos, he sat back down with them and handed Sammie the ones of the drawing. After she got a good look at them they turned to the letter.

_Captain Beju,_

_                      I hope you have all the parts and will be starting to build 'Mei gahou' I will be visiting soon with the dark spore  so it had better be ready. Remember that the liquid you will be producing is powerful and I will want you to save every drop. It will make my warriors ten times darker and stronger. Remember you have to suck the energy from the dark spore for fifteen before sending it into the boiler where it is turned into gas. The seal between the boiler and the vacuum must be sealed when you do this. It must then be condensed in the vacuum and the liquid is what I need to rule. Now when they arrive on Saturday 15th start immediately I shall not have any time wasted. _

        There was no name at the bottom but they knew who wrote it Akuma, lord of the underworld. Sammie's body froze, "Tonight is the 14th" she looked at her watch, "Okay, make that two am on the 15th." They looked at each other then grabbed their stuff and began to pack. "It's Saturday meaning that at 9.3o they will be having a digidestined meeting." Tk said as he stuffed his blankets into a bag. In a matter of ten seconds the group had packed put out the fire and were on their way to Odaiba.

*****7 and 20 minutes later, Odaiba park*****

Ken and the other digidestined sat underneath a tree. Tai sighed an looked up, everyone had come to terms that something special had happened to TK, but that still didn't stop them from worrying or missing Tk. He pushed himself up and looked at the others, "Shall we head over to the chippy?" Matt looked up his eyes held no feeling he had become more and more cold and had started to rebuild the ice wall he had when he first went to the digital world. "Yeah, sure" he said while he pushed himself up, everyone slowly picked themselves up and headed into the woods. It wasn't really a wood, but a really really large group of trees on the edge of the park, the group used it a lot as it was the quickest way to their favourite shops. Half way through the forest, they heard a series of pained screams before three angels fell through the trees and landed a few feet away from them. They stopped, "Were on trouble" Matt whispered "Run!" The group turned to get out of the forest to see a group of black winged horses with a rider on each. The riders were much like angunahitobito but seemed to have more powers. They were taller and didn't hunch over, but sat up strait they had rounder faces and huge ears and a small pair of horns on their heads. The group gulped and began to move back slowly once five paces back, when the horses ran forward. Seconds before they collided the horses took to the air, the group ducked and they soared over harmlessly or so they thought. Looking up Yolei let rip a strangled cry as she saw them holding Ken. Ken kicked out furiously but they didn't let go, pulling a small black jar out one flicked a switch at the end. Holding it close to the back of his neck a black vacuum proceeded to suck the air around the boy's neck. Ken let out a pained yell something pushed it's way out of Ken's neck and into the jar. Letting go of Ken they started to fly away. The group rushed forward to seeing Ken slowly plummet as if in slow motion.

_I am hoping that maybe if I leave a cliff-hanger, maybe MAYBE more people will read it. Though it's mostly due to the fact that I'm in a bad mood and for those few people that read this will feel annoyed. Oh and I'm in such a bad mood that I might kill Ken! Mwha ha ha ha ha, oh it feels good to be evil._


	3. The dark spore

Author's notes: Right this took longer than the other chapter, though I doubt many read it. This will be the last chapter in this story. And I already have an idea for a sequel with more of the over digidestined and Takari.

Disclaimer: On chapter one.

Angels up high. Chapter 3 

        Ken inched closer and closer to the ground ken's nose touched the ground but the rest of his body didn't. Tk was holding Ken, turning him round and gently laying him down, Tk felt Ken's pulse and held his breath. Nothing, Tk didn't move, his face frozen. Five seconds and thump, a smile dawned Tk's face. He let out a breath of relief and called Raven and Sammie over who had been watching the devil type creatures. * Do you really think that I would really kill Ken off? I like him to much, I don't do angst. * Raven landed beside him and began to tend to Ken as well, while Sammie looked at the angels. Raven rolled Ken over onto Tk's lap. Seeing the damage Raven muttered under her breath " F*****g Debiru, I'll get them for this he is in a lot of pain." Pulling bandages, cleaning pads  and a small bottle of liquid out, Raven gently cleaned and bandaged Ken's neck. Turning to the digidestined and handing Yolei the small bottle, she said "Dress his wound with this, he'll need lot's of rest. He should be 100% fine in a month or so, but he will be able to walk around for a short amount of time in a few day's." Yolei clutched the bottle to her and nodded. Sammie landed beside Raven and Tk.

"They'll be fine I've called the ahps they're coming to pick them up. But we had better go, otherwise we'll lose their track."

Raven gave a sad smile to the digidestined, and pushed herself into the sky, with Tk and Sammie at her heels. Speeding up the three managed to catch up with the Debiru, keeping two metres between them they followed them through the sky to a rip in the sky leading into the digital world. Following them through they ended up in the depths of a dark forest. Not many digimon lived there and all that did had been captured or destroyed. Tk, Sammie and Raven hid in the bushes not far away from the fort. The black dome had no windows and was protected by fences, though they knew that there was more protection. Two guards which were two of the wolves they had seen at the campsite stood at the fence gate. After allowing the Debiru through, they stood to attention again. Turning around Tk gave Raven and Sammie a questioning look. They shook their heads in response, Tk bit his lip they were stuck how were they supposed to get into the fort. Turning round and looking at the gate he saw what looked like a carriage pull out, though it's windows had bars across it. It was drawn by the two of the same black flying horses they saw earlier, at the front was a Debiru and two angunahitobito. One of the guards then yelled to the Debiru "Remember you have to bring the angel back alive we need to know how much the enemy knows." The Debiru turned and gave the guard a dirty look before crying out "I know my job now get back to yours." The guard muttered something under his breath, and stood to attention again. Tk smiled he knew what to do to get in there. Gesturing with his hands Sammie and Raven followed Tk as they took after the carriage. The horses soon took flight, the angels following it. They arrived back at the camp grounds, were two wolves were holding a unconscious angel. The Debiru looked round, then turned to glare at the guards. "Why are you not packing the camp up?"

"The lord Akuma is changing his plans and will be stopping here first to check on the army gathering here, before heading to the fort. You are told to start the plan as normal and Lord Akuma will be joining you in two days time." The Debiru nodded and growled back "Just put the angel in the carriage, and get me a drink." The guards nodded and threw the angel into the carriage, before turning round and walking off, the Debiru and the two angunahitobito following them. Smiling Tk turned himself invisible before running out and heading over to the carriage. Sammie and Raven followed, after five minutes of quietly picking the lock the three slipped into the carriage and shut the door. Just then the Debiru returned, and shook the door, to find it unlocked. Turning and glaring at the guards he yelled "You idiots it's a good thing he was under anaesthetic!" Before he locked the door again, Tk, Raven and Sammie smiled they were of to save the world. When the carriage reached the gates the guards sniffed a few times before nodding and the carriage rode through. The three could hear the carriage making it's way down the halls before it stopped. The Debiru opened the carriage and pulled out the angel and with the help of the angunahitobito carried him down the corridor.

        After checking for soldiers the three stepped out the carriage and looked around. They were in some kind of stable, there were more carriages like the one they had ridden in. And different ones, more posh you could say with black jewels on them. After taking a good look round the group headed up the stairs into the many corridors. Running around your enemy's base with no idea where you are going is not a good idea. Tk knew this but he also knew that no one in ahps had ever gotten into the base before so no one would know what it looked like. They were on their own, three teenage angels. Suddenly they stopped and flattened themselves against a wall, a three  angunahitobito were walking past, they were holding food and water. "We better hurry up and give the prisoners there food. We are needed for battle." They sped up, smiling at each other Tk, Sammie and Raven followed the angunahitobito a safe distance behind. The angunahitobito soon reached a room with a huge metal door. Taking out a air of keys the creatures went in, Raven nodded to Tk and Sammie and they went in after them, while Raven stayed outside. After handing the prisoners their food and taunting them for a bit they went outside and locked the door. Tk and Sammie became visible, and walked over to one of the agents. "Hi, you agent Matthews?" The agent looked up and nearly cried out in joy. "yes" he whispered, "how did you get in here?" "No time to explain, we have to stop their machine, I don't know if you've heard of it." The man shook his head, Tk nodded and carried on "Me and my two friends are going to free you but you must not escape until we give you the signal." The man nodded yet again and Tk began to work on his bindings, fifteen minutes later and the three agents were free. Sammie handed agent Matthews a small device, and said "When we push the button on our one, it will flash. That means you get out of here, got it?" He nodded and Sammie contacted Raven, O.k. let us out there was a clicking noise and in came Raven holding a set of keys, "angunahitobito were always very dumb." She said before throwing the keys to one of the angels and heading out the door. Once outside they listened to hear the agents locking the door, before they began to run down the corridors again. Running out into another corridor the group ran into a few of the wolf creatures, gulping they turned and ran down another corridor. And ran into more dark creatures, turning to run away they realised the wolves standing in the doorway. Taking to the air they flew over the creatures and down the hall. Landing on the floor they surveyed the area they were in, they were standing in a huge domed room, there were a series of doors leading of into other corridors. In the middle of the room was the Mei gahou and over in the corner was three Debiru, working the machine. "Lets take one each."

"Right."

            They then took to the air and hovered above the Debirus. Raven put her hands together and whispered "gufuu." A mini tornado erupted out of her hands and picked up one of the Debiru and sent it flying into the wall. While this was happening Sammie and Tk two of their palms touching they then whispered "Hoopu seishin." A cloud of pinky yellow mist began to appear behind them, the colour like a sunset on a beautiful night. The mist then seemed to flash, before a series of a series of shooting stars pummelled the remaining Debiru into the wall. Landing on the ground the three ran to the machine and looked it over, they didn't know how to stop it. Raven then saw a large red button on the side, without thinking she pressed it. The machine stopped, now all thy had to do was get the dark spore, smash the already made potions and get out of here. Raven and Tk began to look over the  tank that the dark spore was contained in. "Move aside" Sammie ordered a second after they did a bolt of ice shoot at the tank freezing it. Raven looked at Sammie and said "And having an extra layer of ice on the tank is going to help because . . . . ." Sammie walked over and kicked the tank the ice fell away taking the tank with it. Sammie smiled and said "Ice makes metal as brittle as glass." Tk shook his head and pulled out a small glass tube and picked the dark spore up. "Now to destroy the potions." Raven and Sammie smiled at Tk's words, the three then began to pick up bottles and smash them, as they did not know what affect using their attacks would have and they didn't want to alert anyone that they were here yet. Suddenly an alarm was heard, and guards began to filter into the room. "Uh oh" Sammie whispered, she then tapped a button on the device on her wrist. A series of attacks were shot at their feet forcing them to back away from the few remaining bottles. A group of Debiru then picked the bottles up and ran out the room, to obviously hide them. "Time to get invisible." Sammie said and with that the three disappeared from view but there were a lot of the wolves there and they knew where they were. Tk, Sammie and Raven dodged attack after attack. Tk was beginning to get annoyed now, raising a hand he shoot a blast of water at a group of Debirus and angunahitobito guarding one of the exits. Sammie shot ice at the same exit and they all froze, flying over as fast as they could the three passed the guards and went down the corridor. "Which way?" Raven asked, panic in her voice. Sammie looked round, then noticed the same passage that led to the carriage. Gesturing with her hands the two followed her down the steps to the stable area. There was one passage leading out of the stables, Sammie smiled and they went down it. They came to the end of the passage and saw that their were four guards now and they were on the alert, all the other creatures were looking for them inside. "Can we get past them?" Tk whispered, Raven shrugged and replied with "We can try anyway." Flying forward, Sammie and Tk went to attack while Raven went to open the gate. When they were close enough and ready to attack, the guards pulled out guns and shot at them. Three nets shot out and caught the trio. "We are in series trouble." Raven said as she knew that the nets would be strong enough to withhold their power. The three knew this, but one thing they didn't know was that Tk had an idea up his sleeve. Fishing in his pocket Tk pulled out a small ball about 2cm tall. Holding it in-between his thumb and ASK DAD finger Tk flicked it at the guards feet. As the smoke engulfed the guards Tk pulled a pocket knife out and cut through the net before starting on the ones that held Sammie and Raven, he did it in about eight seconds flat and the three were over the gate in two. Flying forward they came across the missing agents who had been on their way to help them. Shaking her head and gesturing forward Sammie made them turn around and fly high into the sky. The group then headed back to the gate in the sky and home to the angel world. Once there the missing angels were taken to be looked at and Raven, Sammie and Tk went to see the Seraph and the high council.

        The small group of angels stepped into the high hall as the trio called it now. Bowing in front of the Seraph and the rest of the elders they placed the dark spore at their feet. The Seraph studied it then looked at the angels that kneeled before him. "What happened?" Breathing deeply Raven started to explain, "We fond out that they were planning on placing the dark spore in a machine and sucking energy from it and transforming the energy into a dark potion, for what purpose the potion is we do not know. We realized that they were going to attack the digidestined so we set out to stop them. We arrived to late, they had retrieved the dark spore, but we did manage to save the boy Ken. We then followed the Debiru who had attacked them and found out where their base was. We managed to get in and found the prisoners, we left them with a device to alert them when we had to get out. We found the machine and took the dark spore and began to destroy the potions we were found out and weren't able to get rid of all the potions a few remain. We then escaped and returned here."

The Seraph smiled and said "Children you have done well, you have done more then I thought capable of you and I thought you could do a lot. Children if there is anything you want then please ask." Tk looked at the others then back at the Seraph and said in a quiet tone "May we check on the digidestined?" The Seraph laughed and nodded and then added "Have a few day's rest first though". The three broke in to smiles and practically run out of the room. Running out into the street the three headed for the dorms.

*****A few days later*****

        Tk, Sammie and Raven landed on the edge of the small wood, sitting a little way ahead of them were the digidestined. Ken was healing well and the group were all in a good mood. Everything seemed alright, apart from the fact that the digidestined were the only ones in the park. It was nearing eleven now and usually lot's of little kids had dragged their parents out here. Tk turned to Sammie and Raven to explain what he felt to see their expressions, they thought something was up too. But they knew that something was up when a cloud of black mist enveloped the park.

_Third chapter finished, yes! Well my next chapter will be very um warry and won't be very long I don't think. Thank you to all reviewers, though so far they are few. Thanx again to T and H for reviewing the last two chapters._


	4. The war and Epilouge

Authors notes: Okay this should be the last chapter

Disclaimer: On page one

Angels up high. Chapter four 

        Tk looked round the digidestined were getting up and looking round, Kari walked over to the barrier and put her hand up to it. Kari was sent backwards, quick as lighting Tk had shot out and caught her before she collided with a tree. When Kari looked up and saw no one she cried out. Tk became visible and put her down, Kari stared at Tk. He blushed slightly this is what he had been dreading, having to explain _everything _ to them. Somebody or something's laughter filled the air, Tk, Sammie and Raven shivered there was something truly evil about that laugh. A figure appeared before them. The creature was black, tall and strait, his arms looked like they were a couple of pounds of meat. He had glinting red eyes and a pair of black horns coming out of the top of his head, a greyish black cloak billowed out behind him as he moved at a fast pace to the group of kids. He smiled and looked at the three angels, and said in an annoyingly silky voice "I knew that capturing the digidestined would bring you here, but I didn't know that you would be mere children." Sammie growled the three all knew that this was Akuma and they did not like being thought of as pathetic. Sammie replied in a harsh voice, "Size isn't everything you know, and just because were younger doesn't mean were dummer in fact we are a lot stronger than some angels in the domain." Akuma laughed, "Child I do not think you weak indeed you managed to get into my base, which proves that you are smart and the fact that you managed to take out a few of my strongest soldiers with a couple of attacks means that you are strong. Indeed I think highly of you, it is just such a shame that I have to kill you." And with that he sent a blast of black energy at them, the three crossed their arms and a shield appeared around them sending the attack back at Akuma who dodged it. He then gave them an evil smile, and jumped back a couple of feet and about 200 soldiers walked out and stood in front of him. Raven gulped, "Well this is going to be difficult" she whispered, Tk smiled at the two and said, "If we die, we die in honour." Sammie turned and stared at Tk, "Couldn't you come up with something a little more original?"

"I'm just trying to keep your spirits up."

"Great work, optimistic one."

Tk shook his head and looked at the army in front of him and took to the air. The three angels flew above the demons, tall and proud, anyone who looked at them now would bow and say that the gods had come to bless them. With one last look at the area around them the trio sped into battle. Raven shot two balls of fire out of the palms of her hands, killing about fifteen in one shot. Tk flew over soaking about twenty, before flying back and protecting Sammie as she froze the creatures. After doing this again, the three drew their swords and flew done to fight because using their angelic powers to much would drain them of their energy. The digidestined had backed away into the trees and were presently hiding as they could do nothing and had to watch as the battle raged on. Tk's sword flashed a gold colour as he sliced at the creatures that were coming at him from all angels, Raven and Sammie weren't faring any better. Raven's word glowed a deep purple as she pointed the tip of the swords at a line of advancing Debiru and a bema shot out and pierced them through the heart. 

Sammie herself was in round about the same situation as Tk and Raven her sword glowing pink, that was before she felt a searing pain in her side. She had already been wounded they all had, the three were all covered in cuts and bruises. But the pain she felt now was outstanding, she swayed a couple of times before turning and looking at her attacker. The creature that's tent they had been in was standing beside her it's black sword drawn and was now covered in her blood. She looked up and stared at him before, gripping her sword tighter and attacking him. She swung hr sword to the right aiming for his stomach to find it blocked she pulled her sword back and swung at his arm, blocked. She glared at the being and swung at his stomach and yet again it blocked it, but that was what she wanted it to do she kicked it hard in the left leg and slashed at its right arm. It growled at her and furiously attacked her, the only thing Sammie could do was block the attacks. They soon slowed down and it she attacked him and it was blocked he attacked her and she blocked it, and it carried on attack, block, attack, block, attack. It went on for ages until the creature accidentally tripped over a stone. Sammie pulled her sword back and practically threw forward, she sliced it across the stomach. It glared at Sammie and stepped back a couple of pace, and stared at her before removing it's hood. Sammie gasped, the creature was a moudoku, they had been a child's tale in her domain. The moudoku creatures were made by Akuma, they were a collection of hate energy and other things, there had supposedly been a few of these. Sammie gaped at the creature as fear filled her eyes. The top half of it face was made of iron, and had what seemed to be glowing black embers as eyes. It's jaw seemed to be made of a black stretchy material. Opening it's mouth wide a bolt of black and blood red fames shot out of it's mouth. Sammie ducked and the fire flew over her, and killed ten Debirus before turning three trees into wood chip. Sammie turned and faced the moudoku, and glared and took to the air, and put her sword away and put her hands together and shot a bolt of ice at the moudoku, it froze it's hands. It whirled his hand around of couple of times before smashing it against the ground it's eyes never leaving Sammie. Sammie tried again to freeze him, and managed to hit a small amount of it's shoulder.

        Raven turned from her battle and saw Sammie fighting the moudoku badly. Raven threw the Debiru off her back and took to the air, reaching the moudoku she shot a fireball at it's back from behind. The moudoku turned round and glared at Raven before shooting black flames at her, while it was doing this Sammie shot at it's legs freezing them in a cocoon of ice. Raising their swords Raven and Sammie shot a purple and pink stream of light at the moudoku, he gave one final cry and dissolved into nothing. Raven and Sammie gave cries of joy, but Akuma wasn't happy his army was being killed easily. He had to admit that he had underestimated them, he had thought they were strong but not that strong, well he was just going to have to use plan B. Tk struck another Debiru down and looked up, there were about fifty soldiers left and seeing as they just took down one hundred and fifty this shouldn't be too hard. But then he saw Akuma he put his head back and roared and ear splitting, fingers on black bored roar. The remaining soldiers jumped back and stood behind Akuma. Akuma pulled out about four bottles and opened them and before the trio could move a muscle he had sprinkled the potion over the soldiers. They grew to ten feet tall and their muscled expanded. Tk gulped, "We are in deep!" Taking to the air Tk and Sammie put their palms together and Raven flew beside them. Sammie and Tk shut their eyes and whispered some words under their breath and a giant earthquake appeared beneath a Debiru and practically swallowed it up. Raven put her hands together and pointed it at the ground and a beam of green light came out of her hands, after a few seconds giant plants grew out of the grounds wrapping their tentacle like braches around the creatures, quite a lot broke free and the ones that didn't were either squashed to death or shot to death by Tk and Sammie.

        It went on like this for half an hour, until all the soldiers were gone. Tk, Sammie ad Raven landed on the ground and looked at Akuma, and Tk turned to him and said in an orderly way, "Go back to the underworld now and we won't have to hurt you!" Akuma roared and pulled a fifth and final bottle out of his cloak and drank it all! The trio gulped as Akuma grew over fifteen feet tall, and watched as his muscles grew about ten times larger. Tk, Sammie and Raven stared there was no way that they could beat this guy I mean it was like a rat trying to defeat a pack of lions and the lions having super powers. Tk stood their wondering how on earth they were going to be able to defeat this thing, when an idea came into his head. He had no idea where it came from or if it had ever been tried before but he somehow in his heart knew that it would work. He turned to Sammie and Raven and said, "If we give up our powers we can defeat him, and send him back to the underworld." "Tk are you crazy how do you know that will even work?"

"No idea but I just somehow know that it will."

"Alright, but how?"

"Your heart will tell you" He whispered back and took into the sky, Raven and Sammie looked at him and smiled and followed him into the air. "So you puny little angels do you think you can defeat me now?"

They didn't reply and simply shut their eyes. Their bodies started to glow, one gold, one pink and one purple, and with an almighty explosion the light went forward, fixing everything as it went and taking Akuma back to the underworld and sealing the gate tighter then ever before. The three fell from the sky as their wings disappeared. Matt and the other digidestined ran forward to see the now ex-angels, while Izzy, Joe and Cody looked at Raven and Sammie Matt pulled Tk into his lap. Tk opened his eyes slowly and looked at Matt, and whispered so quietly that only Matt could hear, "See I told you I would come back" and with that fell asleep.

*****one week later (Epilogue)*****

        Matt pulled the doorbell to Takaishi residence, there was a soft moaning and Tk opened the door. His hair was tousled and hid blue eyes were sleepy, he wore white pyjamas and a green dressing gown, he looked at them turned round and went back in leaving the door wide open. Following Tk through they saw Sammie and Raven lying down and playing the playsation also in pyjamas and dressing gowns. Tk came in and sat down at a chair in the kitchen and pulled his breakfast towards him and started to eat again. "Squirt it's eleven o'clock isn't it a little late for breakfast?" Matt asked sitting down opposite him, Tk looked up and glared before returning to his breakfast. "I'll take that as I'm still getting my energy back. After losing their powers the trio had a lack of energy and could barley walk for a few days, so Raven and Sammie stayed at Tk's with a little persuasion from Matt. The problem was now that they had lost their powers they couldn't go back to the angel world, so they were going to have to stay on earth. Tk wanted them to live with him, so Matt and Tk were coming up with a plan to convince their mum that taking care of three children was a good thing. Tk sighed and looked at Matt then said, "Hey, do you think if I said that this is my twin and close friend and I have fought side by side with them for months and that if you turned them out it would be basically telling me to run away. Do you think that would make her realise how much I want them to stay?" Matt laughed, "I think it would squirt!"

"Okay" Tk said before going back to eating, Matt left the table and soon joined the others and Kari sat down. "How are you feeling today Tk? Feel like getting up and going to the park or is leaving the house still to adventurous?" Tk looked up and smiled, "Too adventurous." He whispered quietly, their eyes locked and their faces inched closer together before, "MATT YOU BAKA!" Tk and Kari snapped away from each other and turned to see Matt holding Sammie's controller. Tk shook his head and turned round when the door opened an Nancy walked in, "Sorry I forgot my briefcase." Tk nodded and watched her walk into her room before remembering he was supposed to be asking her if Sammie and Raven could stay. He walked, and made his eyes huge a trick he and Matt pulled of all the time when they were little, "Mum, Sammie is my twin and Raven my close friend and I have fought side by side with them for months and that if you turned them out it would be basically telling me to run away." Nancy looked at Tk an said "alright they can stay, and stop pulling that face at me young man, that doesn't help at all!" Tk smiled and watched her go before turning to Raven and Sammie and Saying "You're staying here for good!"


End file.
